Redeemer
by spell drift
Summary: Kagome Now 19, has dealt with the death of Naraku and has now made the decision to make a wish on the jewel. Her relationship with Inuyasha now ended, she embarks on a new adventure involving a crazy aunt and Sesshomaru? This should be interesting...


Redeemer

Sesshomaru/Kagome

Rated M

Chapter 1

Summary- Kagome Now 19, has now become mature in ways she wasn't when she was 15 when first falling down the well. With Naraku dead and gone, the link giving her access to the past has remained open, her link with Inuyasha however, is fraying, but with a final act of selflessness, all is made well, heading back to the future for a break, she comes face to face with a long lost Aunt hell bent of educating Kagome on her heritage.

* * *

_5 Years later- The past_

**Kagome's POV-**

Peeking my head over the lip of the well, I could already sense Inuyasha and Kikyou just beyond the field, the cluster of tall pine trees blocking the view I knew I had to accept eventually, the trees leaves just barely lightening into bronze and maroon colors, signaling autumn was on its way.

Having trained excessively with Sango and Miroku and taking martial arts classes on the side when I was ever in the future, I had quickly lost the need for Inuyasha to help me out of the well. Grabbing the rope I had tied to the lip of the well, I hoisted myself over, my legs straddling the edge and I inhaled the pure scent of the wind, none of the futures clouds of exhaust poisoning the air, and I hurriedly gulped its pureness almost greedily into my lungs.

At the very end of the battle, I was battling demons both figuratively and mentally, Kikyou, as it would happen to be was not siding with Naraku and had even made his downfall easier in the end.

But it was still not easy for me to see Inuyasha battling alongside her, his eyes only for her, his stance protective and guarded as he fought off the demons. Giving her the perfect shot to kill the vile fiend that had haunted us for so long.

But we all knew that would never work, she had been weakened in her decaying body for to long to retain any of her past powers for a killing shot.

In the end, it had been me to finish the fucker off.

All of my training had been beneficial, all of it for the very purpose to kill the damned spider for the last time, and it had paid off.

I had grabbed a katana lying next to a decomposing Kagura and power charged it with my purifying powers and launched the sharp edge directly at the bastard's heart. I will always remember his squeal of indignant rage and the widening of his black beady eyes as he realized I was more than enough to do him in.

I felt myself smile at the memory, making what I had to do so much easier. I gingerly fingered the jewel between my breasts and headed a bit mockingly towards the clearing that nestled the two unsuspecting lovers.

Nearing the edge, I made a deliberate noise to alert Inuyasha, not wanting to see more than I had of the two and waited a few seconds before I made my appearance.

Finally entering the clearing I noticed my polite alert fell on deaf ears as I grimaced, seeing Inuyasha pumping into a somewhat uncomfortable looking Kikyou, Inuyasha's body gleaming with sweat while Kikyou looked unnaturally pale and grayed, as if she was the corpse that she was, and not the healthy beauty she used to be when she was first resurrected.

Clearing my throat, Inuyasha stopped pumping and growled into my general direction, upon seeing me, he just smirked and continued to pump into Kikyo, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and his grunts and growls making my stomach roll, as I almost gagged.

Finally the sounds stopped I looked up and I saw Inuyasha pull out, his deflated cock, which I had once fantasized about was nothing but a disgusting piece of flesh that had not better use than to fuck corpses.

Grinning, he got up from Kikyou and didn't even have the decency to cover himself up, but rather threw down his shirt to cover up Kikyou, which seemed a waste as she just got up and placed her arms over his should and practically draped herself over him. Her eyes narrowing, as if she expected me, me!, to come and steal him away!

Smirking a smirk of my own, I walked more into the clearing, "I see your done with your…activities Inuyasha."

"Sure am wench! If you want you can come over here and join us and have a taste of me?" Inuyasha said his eyes roaming over my now adult body, my loose jeans and tank top leaving plenty for him to imagine about.

"How about we say we did and didn't?" I said with a disgusted tone, seeing Kikyou tense up as she felt my aura flare up with my anger at such disrespect. "I actually came over here to settle some business that we need to get over and done with."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he finally got enough thought into his head to nod his head obediently and pull on his pants. "It's about the jewel isn't it?"

I sighed and sat down onto a log and tapped my leg into a unsteady staccato of impatience. "Yes, it's about the jewel, we need to make a wish so we can rid the world of this accursedly thing so we can finally live in peace."

Inuyasha who had been listening with a quiet ear finally looked up with a weary, but angry eye. "Who said anything about a "We" in this wishing business?"

My eyes narrowed in anger, my seething emotions suddenly brought back to a front as I sat up instantly and was in his face, only being half an inch short, I was able to look him directly in the eyes and growl a inhuman one growl of my own.

"The "We" IM talking about is how I was the one to kill Naraku and piece back this fucking bauble of a powerful object and purify it into being able to be handled by any decent human being!"

"Like hell you're going to have any part in this! I wanted the jewel before you were even born! I get dibs!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger getting the best of him by having him have the audacity to shove my shoulder roughly.

Kikyou who had backed up when I had suddenly appeared in front of Inuyasha quicker than humanly possible chose this moment to speak up, "uh Inuyasha she does have a point, I may hate her for being you know, my reincarnation and everything, but she does have a right to have control of the jewel. Seeing as she is its rightful owner."

Inuyasha turned and rounded on her his face reddening with anger at having his seemingly only ally siding with what he thought was his right."

"Like hell im going to let her have rights! I want to become a full demon and finally go and kick my brother's ass!" Inuyasha's yelled his fists shaking in the air, as he threw yet another tantrum about Sesshomaru.

Rubbing my temple to fight against the oncoming headache, I glanced at Kikyou to see a barely noticeable nod from her head and glanced back at Inuyasha who seemed to have gathered from the little display that things were not going to favor him at all.

"Oh so you're going to make the wish huh?! FINE! Go ahead, but if you fuck up the world than it already is, I'm personally going to come and kick your ass." Inuyasha huffed and sat down on the log I had vacated just moments ago.

I sighed and sat down in the middle of clearing and took a few meditating breaths. I looked up to see Kikyou measuring me with her eyes and finally sat down next to me.

I glanced at her from the side, and knew it was time to have that chat her and me had talked about 6 months ago, "You know it's time don't you?"

Facing me fully and turning her head down she nodded and placed her hands onto my crossed knees and seemingly stopped breathing.

Inuyasha who noticed the somber air sat up instantly worry clouding his face, "Hey what are you two planning on doing? Kikyou?! What's wrong?"

A blinding blue light seemed to envelope Kikyou and the white balls of light that had once been entrapped in her body now released, the souls that had kept her alive up until this point were now free to move on to the afterlife.

Sagging from the loss of energy Kikyou shakily lifted her head and smiled, "It's time for me to depart this world Inuyasha, I no longer belong and I no longer have a purpose to stay, I now know you love me, and I no longer have the drive to kill what is now not alive. It's time for me to go."

I felt Inuyasha's gaze jump to me accusingly, but I held my meditative state, knowing I would need all my concentration for what I need to do.

"You bitch! You had a hand in this?" Inuyasha screamed, stomping over to me and prodding me with his filthy feet.

Kikyou who knew I needed to keep my concentration grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him down next to her. "I asked her to do this for me Inuyasha, we may not like each other, but we do have a connection that we can't ignore, I've asked her to release my soul so I can move on to the afterlife and finally have peace."

Inuyasha looked towards me angrily and balled his fists, his aura brushing against mine harshly. Kikyou who could now feel nothing with her residual powers did not notice this, but still felt the tense atmosphere. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face, "I love you Inuyasha I do, but I need to be rid of this body, my part of my soul can no longer take the innocent souls newly departed of this world."

Inuyasha chocked back a cry and seemed to pounce upon an idea and leaped up and sat in front of me, "That's it Kagome! You can give your part of kikyou's soul and create another body for her!" Inuyasha said hoarsely."

His sudden outburst brought me fully back out of my meditative spell and reeled back from him. "How DARE you ask that of me Inuyasha, you know that would kill me, and I was born with her soul, I can't just give back MY soul!" I yelled.

Inuyasha's face momentarily passed over with guilt, but Kikyou moaned with the effort to maintain her body upright and he was instantly at her side. "Don't you see Kagome? I love her! I can't lose her again!" Inuyasha wailed his face a mask of grief.

I Sighed, I may no longer love Inuyasha romantically, but he was still an important part of my life that I could not ignore, or therefore consciously hurt. "Listen Inuyasha, Kikyou has a good half an hour before it'll be time for me to perform the ceremony, I want you to spend that with her, and I'll sit and think of another option for right now, okay?"

Inuyasha looked wary, as he should, but nodded his head a moment more and gathered Kikyou into his arms and leaped up into the Gishinboku tree and softly buried his head into her shoulder.

Placing myself back into my meditative stance, I looked toward the formant power of the jewel and awakened its powers. Having only done this once accidentally I awaited for it to appraise me of worth, and then about 2 minutes later deemed me worthy enough for its council.

Suddenly the world faded into white and I was alone in the blaringly white space of the jewel, no longer bleak from the warring demons and lone Miko inside, I looked up to see Midoriko materialize before me and sit down in the same stance as me.

We both stayed still and enjoyed the quietness of the moment, when suddenly t he sound of shifting fabric awoken me from my trance and I looked up to see the kind face of the elderly Miko. "What had brought you to me this time Kagome?"

Finally breaking down, I looked into her fathomless blue eyes and explained of what transpired just a few minutes ago. Midoriko listened intently, not interrupting, but nodding here and there, and when I finished she smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I clung to her, and inhaled her clove smell and calmed myself enough to look her into her face. " I know what I must do, and I do it of my own free will, I wish them happiness in the living world, along with all the wrongs done to people form that monster Naraku."

She smiled, and tucked a stray curly of inky black hair behind my face, "but what of you my dear?" She asked her smile all-knowing.

I smiled a teary smile and glanced up, "I do not matter, all I wish is them happiness."

Nodding her head, she winked mysteriously and clapped her hands, the white room disappeared in a rush, and I found myself sitting by the well, woozy and drained.

As soon as my head stopped spinning I glanced up quickly towards the tree where Inuyasha had rested only moments before, only to see the tree empty and possibly more vibrant.

Grinning, I headed back to the village following the path t he villagers had paved for me so long ago, and o noticed the subtle differences of the forest around me, the overall feel of the place was a calm that I had never felt before.

I picked up my pace, and I also noticed the difference in myself, I felt stronger, more agile, and I looked around the forest around me and I realized I was going at a much faster pace than any normal human being could ever possibly go.

Before I could analyze anything, I was upon the village gate and headed towards the hut I knew housed Miroku and Sango along with Kaede, only to get a surprise to see the hut had grown in size and looked much better cared for.

Entering the hut, the movement in the hut ceased and quieted. Looking around, I noticed everyone looked the same, even Inuyasha who was cuddling with Kikyou near the fire, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest, the distinctive glow of health and mortality in her cheeks.

Smiling, I walked further into the hut, only to have Miroku step away from the group, his staff aimed towards me threateningly, his arm positioning Sango behind him protectively.

"What business do you have here demoness?" I heard him ask and I was momentarily set back with the question.

"Miroku what do you mean? It's me Kagome!" I said, confused as to why they didn't recognize me."

Sango who had been looking at me wearily came out from behind Miroku and hesitantly looked at my face closer.

"It is Kagome!" She shouted and launched herself at me.

Miroku looked aghast and stepped closer, "Are you sure Lady Sango?" he asked attentively.

Sango huffed angrily and put her hands on her hips and frowned, "Well of course it is, Kagome always had a white dot in her left eye, it's how we always learned if she was ever captured and someone sent a clone in her place, you can't completely copy an eye in shifting." Sango said as if it were common knowledge.

Shippo, who was sitting with a burly looking man and homely looking woman stepped up and launched his self into my arms, having already established himself as my little brother in the past to protect me, while my younger brother in the future was away and couldn't. "It is Kagome! Kagome I want you to meet my parents! It's a miracle! They just showed up and at first I thought it was trick, but they just shook their heads and opened their arms!"

I smiled and set him back down towards his mother who was beaming at me, who walked up to me and hugged me for all she was worth. "I want to thank you for taking care of my little Shippo while I was gone, I know that Monster Naraku killed us, but we were restless spirits and we followed little Shippo on your adventure and we are happy he had someone so caring to take care of him. Thank you"

I nodded and watched as he went back to her mate and settled Shippo in between them, looking the entire world as if they would defeat God himself to protect him.

I sighed happily, and sat down next to Kikyou and looked into her eyes, seeing the sheen of life in them, I laughed. "I truly worked!"

Inuyasha looked at me, knowing I knew something. "What worked? The last thing I remembered was sitting in the tree holding Kikyou while you sitting on the ground and then all of sudden woosh! I was sitting in the village with her in my arms, and her being very alive."

I laughed and hugged him spontaneously. "I was in a meditative state, not sitting on the ground for one, and second of all, I made a wish on the jewel."

Inuyasha looked floundered, but then jumped up and was in my face in an instant. "What the fuck do you mean you made a wish on the jewel? What have you done?"

I was momentarily taken aback but I smirked at him, and sat back down and leaned against the wall of the hut and soaked up the heat from the fire. "I simply wished you and Kikyou were happy along with all the others who were wronged by Naraku, simply meaning, the first with you and Kikyou being happy, as you are now, you are completely happy, seeing as Kikyou's alive and with her having a soul, means she had my soul of my own will, and you being a half demon, means you are happy as you are." I finished glancing at Kikyou who just smiled happily.

"You mean, I'm not long needed to devout my life as priestess and are my own person?" Kikyou asked.

A/N- XD ive done another one . Read and review please?


End file.
